CogLing:Image use
A picture says more than a thousand words, they say. Thus applies to Cognitive Linguistics as well. In fact, there is a tradition among cognitive linguists to make use of tables, figures, and diagrams for illustrative purposes. We do not see any problem of carrying on this tradition on CogLing, and encourage the use of images in articles and on user pages. However, we do have policies regarding the uploading and use of images. Uploading images In the following are CogLing's policies for uploading of images. Images created/owned by others If you want to upload an image to CogLing you must have the permission of the creator and/or owner the its copyright, or you must have a specific reason to believe you can upload it legally without the permission of the copyright holder. Images created/owned by you If you created the image and/or own its copyright you can upload it. However, if the image is based on someone else's work, then it may be liable to be removed from CogLing. Screenshots, logos and buttons Screenshots of programs or software may be uploaded as long as they are intended to be used in a reasonable manner for illustrative, informing or otherwise explanatory purposes - in that case the use of such images falls under fair use. This also applies to logos or website buttons. Images under GDFL If people have put their images in the public domain, placed it under the GFDL, a Creative Commons license or a similar "free license", then you may upload it under the terms of that license. Attribution should be given on the image's page, whether or not it's technically required. Source and purpose When uploading an image, you should always specify its source and, if possible, your purpose for uploading it. You should also specify which type of copyright regulation applies to the image by tagging it with the appropriate copyright tag. Using images In the following are cogLing's policies for use of images. Images in articles Images may be used in articles if they are relevant to the content of the article and serve illustrative, explicative or otherwise informative purposes. There are no limits as to how many images one article may contain, but please aim for a reasonable proportional relation between image and text. Articles are, of course, not required to contain images. Images on user pages Users might with to present an image of themselves on their user page, which is perfectly fine. There are almost no restrictions as to the number of images allowed on user pages. There are no restrictions to the content of images on user pages either as long as they are relevant to the user's work on CogLing and long as they do not violate the code of conduct. However, all risks and responsibility relating to images of a personal character lie with the individual user who placed it on his or her user page. Types of images not allowed on CogLing Images with pornographic, racist, sexist, violent or otherwise offensive or disgusting content are not allowed on any part of CogLing - user pages included - and are considered to be violations of the code of conduct. Uploading of such images with result in deletion of the image in question and the responsible user being banned. Category:CogLing